Intelligence analysts employ a variety of software tools to quickly and accurately analyze information that they receive. Analysts may receive frequent and numerous messages from a variety of sources into message boxes for which they are responsible. Analysts must review these messages to extract important intelligence information, and it can also be useful to retrieve information from other sources relating to the content of the message. Existing systems can display incoming messages to an analyst and provide the analyst with access to additional information.
Analysts may also need to view location-specific data on a map or a series of maps. In addition, they may have a need to see the data in a specific manner depending on the type of map, the resolution of the map, and/or the locations depicted on the map. Existing systems have difficulties dynamically updating a display with information that the analyst wants to view on the map.